In the packaging of integrated circuits, semiconductor dies may be stacked through bonding, and interconnections between stacked electronic components may be implemented through a silicon interposer. The silicon interposer has high dielectric constant, and thus is suffered from current leakage and RC delay. In addition, reduction of thickness of silicon interposer is restricted due to its material property, and the overall volume of semiconductor device cannot be minimized.